


The Gift

by EvanescentDesires



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Pregnant Zelena, baby peanut, outlaw queen baby, regina and robin, robin's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentDesires/pseuds/EvanescentDesires
Summary: Zelena tries something that pushes Robin into the darkness. Regina can’t let anything happen to him or his unborn child. She finds an unexpected solution and it changes her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: High hopes

It wasn’t easy seeing him like this. In fact, the more she thought about it the more it became clear that someone has to put an end to all of this. Of course – not literally. Though her evil side screamed otherwise, she would never erase the child, not matter who was its mother. The baby was a part of Robin and she loved it already, even if against all of her instincts it meant protecting Zelena.  
When they got a call from the hospital this morning she didn’t even flinch. Zelena’s „episodes” became so predictible there was no use in even opening the eyes. She was about to go back to sleep when she saw Robin’s expression and nothing’s been the same since.  
Regina tightened her grasp at that memory. She was holding Robin’s hand all the time to assure him she’s with him, she’s right there no matter what. They were sitting in the waiting room, although the doctors already assured them nothing bad happened to the baby. Robin seemed like he needed to think and stay in the hospital a little longer, so she didn’t hurry him. They just both just kept looking at the other side of the glass wall where ginger-haired woman way lying unconscious. The nurses were still jumping around her, but there was nothing more anyone could do. At least for now.  
„Can we talk?”  
Regina didn’t even notice when dr Whale approached them, so she looked up and their eyes met. Whale looked at Robin with hesitation and then back at Regina. It was obvious he wanted to talk to the baby’s father, not to her, but Robin’s mind has gone somewhere else. She touched his arm gently and stood up, leaving him on the bench. Whale just nodded and they both walked around the corner. She assumed they’d stop there but the doctor kept walking until he reached a white door with his own name on it and pushed it.  
When the queen walked inside she quickly realised this was serious. Did they lie to Robin? Is the baby…? No, it couldn’t be.  
"I'm going to cut the crap, because there's no time to be gentle right now. The situation is bad."  
"Just an hour ago you said she's alive." Regina responded harshly.  
"For now, yes. But I didn't say she was well."  
„I think that’s pretty obvious. She cut her wrists and almost bled out in that basement. But she did it on purpose so no one’s sorry for her. Especially me, no need to worry.”  
"But the baby won't survive without her. It’s only safe when she’s asleep and we both know we can’t keep her sedated during the entire pregnancy.”  
„What are you trying to say?”  
"Regina, she made a move on her own life this time. I don't think she thought this through and that's our leverage, but what if the next time she points the knife straight to her stomach?"  
Regina froze. She never thought about that and right now she was pretty sure Zelena would definitely come to that conclusion once she wakes up. Especially when she sees that she failed...  
"We --- we need to tie her. We'll make sure..."  
"And that'll stop her?" Whale raised his eyebrows. "Don't forget who we're talking about."  
"Then what are you suggesting?! From what I’m hearing the baby gets hurt or killed in every scenario. If we keep her unconscious it won’t allow the baby to grow properly, if we do wake her up she’ll eventually find a way to hurt it… To hurt Robin.”  
„All I’m saying is that as a doctor there’s only so much I can do. She’s an evil witch with magic so maybe magic is what we need to fight it.”  
Regina narrowed her eyes.  
„You never wanted to talk to Robin in the first place, didn't you? You were asking me to talk… for a reason.”  
„I know you care for Robin and this baby, too. So I trust you’ll try and find a way to solve this problem. Because if you don’t then I don’t see how this baby could be born safely.”  
"I got it." Regina couldn't hear it any longer, so she grabbed her purse and stood up. "I will come up with something, she will not hurt this baby."  
When she came back to the hall Robin was still there in the same position. She looked at Zelena in her room and frowned.  
„The baby’s fine, Robin. I swear.”  
„I know.”  
She was about to say something else but she bit her tongue.

 

She spent the entire next day in her vault. Finding a way became her obsession. Zelena woke up in the morning and has been tied to the bed ever since. The doctor said that’s it’s pretty obvious she’s becoming mad. It wasn’t even what she screamed to them, it was how she behaved. Since she woke up she already tried to harm herself twice, so they had to make her unable to move even her head. If Regina didn’t know any better, she’d say she’s possesed by a ghost of some kind, because this was exactly what she saw in some of those movies that were broadcasted late at nights when she had all her time to herself during the first years of the curse and when she was still mesmerized by this world’s inventions. Either way, her sister wasn’t controlled. She was just sick in mind. No one could say if it was because of the magic that was taken from her or the realisation she’s gonna spend the rest of her life (well, or at least the next 18 years or so) restrained and lonely.  
Regina never even got close to loving her sister, but she did feel bad for her. The old Regina would never feel this way, but she was a different person now and it somehow got to her. Her own flesh and blood…  
„No.” She said to herself and shook her head. With her nose in the book she didn’t even realise someone was watching her.  
„Is this not a good time? I could...”  
„Snow! No, it’s fine. I was talking to myself.”  
Snow rised her eyebrow. In different circumstances this would be the time to make a joke about „going crazy like her sister” but they both knew the situation was too fragile.  
„Everyone’s been looking all over for you, what are you doing?” Snow seemed disturbed and Regina wasn’t quite sure what about.  
„Oh, damn.” The queen closed her eyes and put down the book. „That’s right, I was supposed to meet with Henry this afternoon. I’m sorry I completly forgot.”  
„Don’t worry, so did he.” Snow laughed.  
„What?!”  
„He’s on a date. Just don’t tell him you know it from me.”  
Regina should laugh but she just looked down on the pile of books before her.  
„Anyway.” Snow said. „I do want to know what you’re up to.”  
„It’s Robin… I don’t…. I can’t help him and it kills me.”  
„And you think you can find a solution here? Why don’t you talk to Belle?”  
„I already did! God, I’ve tried everything. It’s like Zelena came up with a perfect way to hurt him and there’s nothing I can do about it.”  
„Are you sure this is only about Robin?” Snow smiled softly to her.  
„I know what you want to say.” Regina sighed. „She’s doing this because of me. And yes, I do care about this baby, too. For some twisted reason ever since we locked Zelena up I knew it was gonna be me who gets to take care of it with Robin when it’s born. Robin thought I’d be angry about it at first, but honestly? This is my only chance to feel that again. To be a mother. Even… even if I’m not… Ugh.”  
„Hey.” Snow touched her arm to calm her former stepmother down. „Nothing will happen to this baby. From what I’ve just heard you already love the life she’s carrying. And that makes you the only true mother in the baby’s life. You shouldn’t feel bad about this. SHE tried to kill it.”  
„I know. In the perfect world I would be the one who carries Robin’s child.” The queen laughed ironically through the tears and started cleaning up the books. „But we do not live in a perfect world.”  
Snow stared blankly into space and Regina kept talking, not even noticing.  
„Either way, believe me, I wish I could’ve undo many things from my past, but I somehow can’t bring myself to think I could erase this baby from existence. Zelena’s plan has no flaws and this is what drives me insane. It was genious, because now we lose whatever the hell we decide to do.”  
„Unless...”  
Regina stopped to look at her.  
„Regina… What if there was a way?”  
The queen rolled her eyes.  
„Haven’t you been paying attention? If there was a way, I would surely find it by now.”  
„No, I have. I’ve really paid attention to what you said.” Snow got very exited and started gesticulating energetically. „Regina, that’s so simple! You said it yourself! YOU should be the one who carries Robin’s child, not Zelena.”  
„I think it’s a little too late for that, Snow.” Regina raised her eyebrows and got back to cleaning the mess she made.  
„No, listen to me!" Snow grabbed her arm. "What if you were the one to carry this child to full term? This specific child. We're not talking about changing the past in any way, we're talking about the situation where you were pregnant with it from now on... Zelena would have much harder job in hurting it if it wasn't inside her.”  
„Are you high or something? I know what a surrogate is, but as I said, it’s still a little late to think about such solutions. She’s two months pregnant, you can’t take a child from someone’s womb and in-vitro it into another, it doesn’t work that way.”  
„Sure, in this world it doesn't. But here... we have magic, Regina. If we know it's entirely possible to carry someone else's child, why won't we find a way to transport it? There has to be something!”  
„You’re forgetting one thing. I can’t have children.” Regina looked down. „Even if there was a way to do it, I couldn’t...”  
„Yes, I know you can't actually concieve but this one's already convieved. Don't you get it?”  
„So you’re saying… I can still carry a child if someone puts it into me?” This sounded so ridiculous she had to take a moment to think about it. "Where is this assumption even coming from?"  
"I don't know, hope? Isn't it worth trying though?" Snow smiled widely and looked into her eyes to find the same hope she had. „You didn’t make the cake but you can still bake it.” She tried to joke but Regina’s mind has already gone elsewhere as she realised something.  
"Hold on. We're talking about me here. Why? If a magic baby transfer is possible, it could be anyone! If I can't do it, then let someone else save this child. It could be hard to find someone, but that's a start!" Now Regina got excited as well. "Wow, you can be really helpful from time to time."  
Snow rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you doing this? Why won't you take a leap of faith? Don't tell me you wouldn't want to do it?"  
"There's no time for that now. I need to talk to Robin." The queen quickly put on a coat but her stepdaughter stopped her again.  
"What?!"  
"You need to know something. I actually came here because of him."  
"Why? What happened? Is he okay?" Regina's eyes widened.  
"He's okay, I mean... He got into a fight in Granny's. He's not doing very well. And I don't mean physically."  
Regina looked down and held back tears.  
"That's it. That's what she wanted all along. Robin's hurt and I can't be there to help because I'm doing everything I can so he's not hurt even more. She got between us and it's only gonna get worse."  
"That's why we need to stop it." Snow nodded and then livened up. "I know who we should talk to about it."  
Regina nodded. She knew exactly who.

 

The door bell of the „Mr. gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer” shop rang loudly, as two women rushed inside to meet with the only person, who could actually know the right spell. It was one of the few moments in Regina’s life where she was actually glad she had never murdered him along the way. They weren’t exactly enemies, but they weren’t friends either, so she hoped that at the right price he’d be able to help. And she was ready to pay any price for this.  
„Gold!” Regina shouted and he came out immediately looking quite unamused, to say the least.  
"Why is everyone always yelling? I can hear my own damn bell... What do you want from me and what on earth makes you think I'll give it to you?"  
"Why do you always assume we want something?" Snow asked with a frown.  
"Did you ever actually buy anything?"  
"Fair enough."  
"Listen!" Regina grumbled through teeth. "You'll name your price later, but I talk first."  
"I owe you nothing. None of you."  
"You got your powers back." Snow said with pleading tone. "It's really important, it's about..."  
"Robin Hood and his baby, am I right?"  
"Belle told you?" Regina frowned and crossed arms on her chest. Rumple didn't answer. She actually wondered if he knew it from his wife or he had just seen it in his head. But it didn't matter. "Either way, in this case you already know why I'm here."  
"Well, yes, I know the reason you're here, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Unless of course you want me to crush Zelena's heart, then I'd do it with pleasure."  
"We want you to tell us if it's possible to transfer a two month old fetus into another person."  
Rumple stopped polishing the object he was holding in his hand and put it down slowly.  
"That's your way out? Really?"  
"So it's possible?" Regina stepped from one foot to another. "Tell me."  
"Of course it's possible. Even this world's medicine allows it to some extent. But why would you want to do that? Who would even want her spawn to be..."  
Regina was looking at Gold in a certain hopeful way he immediately knew what she was thinking. He smirked and look at Snow and then back at Regina.  
"You? Really?" He laughed.  
"Doesn't matter." Regina abashed and looked down. "I mean… I know you know that it can’t be me. Whoever it’s gonna be, that’s none of your concern, we’ve come to ask you if you know how I can perfom such a spell.”  
Rumple narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. He moved closer to one of his cabinets and reached his hand for something.  
„What’s that?” Regina asked suspiciously as she saw a small scroll inside his palm.  
"You're asking for a very complicated and risky magic.” He didn’t exactly answer her question but it still was enough for her to understand. „To be able to cast the spell you have to link two bodies in a very special way. I never tought you that, because it’s hardly ever used since it can’t quite solve the problem in its core.”  
„You’re speaking in riddles, Gold. Will it work or not?”  
„Oh yes it will.” Dark One looked at the scroll. „But you have to ask yourself if it’s worth it.”  
„Of course it’s worth it, it’s an innocent life we’re talking about!” Snow said unexpectedly.  
„I don’t think he means the baby.” Regina spoke quietly and the other woman looked at her with a frown. „Tell me, what’s the price?”  
„The spell links two souls for life. By design it’s meant to protect both sides, so women wouldn’t be able to steal babies from each other all around. Once you transfer the baby, both the biological mother and the one who gives birth to it are connected. They’re both meant to witness the child’s life. They can’t harm one another because if one dies...”  
„The other dies, too.” Regina finished, staring at the scroll blankly.  
„Does it mean…?” Snow looked at her.  
„Shit!” Regina began to walk around the store with her hands on her hips, she was furious. Why did she believe? Why did she allow herself for a bit of hope? She thought she found a perfect way, she thought she’d be able to save this child from her wicked sister… She never thought about what would happen to her after, but that was supposed to be the easy part. Was she planning on killing her? Maybe… But even if she didn’t, there were many people in this town who would like to do it. And they will. She couldn’t link anyone to Zelena just so they can die after. God, she just couldn’t link anyone to such a horrible person in general! Dead or alive, it would be the most evil thing in the world. She was a fool to think anyone would even agree to give birth to Robin’s baby, but even if someone did, she couldn’t keep the spell’s side effects from them. There was no way out. Again.  
„Regina?” Snow asked again.  
„That’s it, Snow.” The queen was very close to losing it. „We’re back at the start. Dammit!”  
„Don’t give up. You can’t give up now.”  
They looked into each others eyes. Regina’s were filled with tears.  
„I can’t force anyone to be linked to that witch forever, Snow. I just can’t. And I can’t have children myself, so that excludes the only actual person who I know would agree to this.”  
Snow smiled to her. The Regina she knew all those years ago really was back. And she would do anything to help her.  
„You would really do that for him?”  
„Of course, I would. If I could.”  
„You can.”  
Both Snow and Regina turned their heads around to look at Gold, who they already forgot was still in the room.  
„What?” Regina said whiping the tears and frowning.  
„Oh come on. Seriously? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”  
„What are you talking about?”  
„You’re not cursed. Not anymore. You were for many years, that’s true, but now you're overflowing with that sickening soulmate magic. I can sense it from a distance."  
Regina opened her mouth and blinked twice. She tried to understand what she just heard but that must've been some game Gold played with her mind.  
„You think Regina and Robin shared true love’s kiss?” Snow was beaming with happiness. She was in shock but there was no surprise she understood it sooner than her stepmother.  
„Not only one, I assume.” Rumple smirked. „Ever since you kissed your thief, your majesty, the curse has been lifted.”  
"And you knew all this time?! I could've..." Regina was furious and her mind was spinning. Thousand thoughts went through her head before she finished the sentence. „It doesn’t matter anymore. If what you’re saying is true, it can be me. I can save this child from Zelena.”  
„Yeah, and be connected to her forever!” Snow added. „You can’t do that, not with what you just found out!”  
„Yes. Yes, I can. I have to. My feelings towards this baby haven’t changed. Besides, I’m already linked to her more than anyone else, I’m her sister. I’ll be able to protect this baby from her until its born, that’s all that matters.”  
„You’re missing the point! If you two are connected that means she can still hurt you by hurting herself. We both know she’s crazy enough to do it, he proved that many times lately. And if you’re still pregnant while she does it, then it all would be for nothing.”  
„That’s why she can’t know. She won’t know. We’ll put her to sleep and decide what to do with her after the baby is born. It isn’t perfect but that’s the only solution we’ve got.”  
„Are you ready to be dealing with Zelena for the rest of your life?” Rumple asked. „Because after the baby is born that’s when the real problems start. You won’t be able to kill her, because it’ll kill you, too. And if you keep her alive but her locked up, she eventually tries to do it herself again. You die either way, Regina. This isn’t „imperfect solution”. This is suicide.”  
„I know.” She said and then looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. „That’s why Robin can’t ever know.”

 

Her heels made a quiet clicking sound as she walked into the house late at night. She closed the door behind her and sighed deeply. Only then she noticed the light inside the kitchen was on. Taking off her coat she also noticed a few drops of blood on the floor and froze.  
"Robin?" She asked quietly, because the boys were probably long asleep.  
Regina walked forward and when she walked into the kitchen she gasped.  
"Jesus, Robin!" She came closer to him and touched his bruised forehead. The blood on it was already dry and he didn't even showered. "Talk to me. What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
He took a sip from the glass, which, as she assumed, contained her top shelf whiskey. She looked at the alcohol in his hand and then at him with pain in her eyes. Then she touched his head again, this time her buring her fingers in his hair, stroking him gently.  
"I'm sorry."  
Robin looked at her. She noticed his other eye, until now hidden in the shadows, was all red and briused as well.  
"What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault."  
"I wasn't there for you today. I should..."  
"What, Regina? What can you do? You're doing everything you can already. And I'm glad you didn't see how I lost it today and punshed Hook in his pretty nose. I'm... I'm not myself... I don't know what's happening to me."  
"Wait, Hook?" She raised her eyebrows. She didn't try to dwell the subject, though. She would love to punsh the guyliner in the face from time to time herself.  
"Well, I think I've got good news for you." She smiled radiantly to him which seemed so strange to Robin he liven up a little. She sat on the chair beside him and took his hand to gather thoughts.  
"What is it?"  
"I... I'm not sure how you'll react to this."  
"Jesus, Regina, tell me. If you hadn't just told me it was good news, I would be freaked out right now."  
"No, it's..." She kept smiling and frowing at the same. It was so ridiculous to her. She subconsciously imagined telling him she's pregnant a thousand times before - even thought she believed it was impossible - and yet she never thought she'd be asking him if she can be pregnant with a baby he has with another woman. So finding right words for this wasn't very easy. "Okay so I think I found a solution."  
Robin opened his eyes widely and started breathing faster. Suddenly he took her head into both of his hands and kissed her possionately. She was taken aback so much, she forgot how to breathe for a moment.  
"Wow!" She said when he finally let her go. "Take it easy, thief. I didn't even tell you my plan."  
"You didn't have to." He was smiling widely, looking into her eyes. "The fact that you're telling me is enough proof the solution is good."  
"So you don't want to know?" She laughed.  
"Okay. Right. Tell me."  
She was filled with so much joy and love in that moment it made it a little easier, so she decided to just use this feeling and give it to him straight.  
"What would you say if Zelena's baby could be carried by someone else?"  
"Wait..." He frowned. His smiled lessened a little but not entirely. "Is that... possible?"  
"Yes. In fact, even in this world people do things like this thanks to the advanced medicine. There's a difference though. This fetus is already developed too much to move it. But we... have magic."  
"Oh." He said. "I'm not..."  
"No, listen!" She stopped him before he had a chance to object. "It's a good thing. It's safe. I've already talked to Gold, the spell exists."  
"You trusted Gold?"  
"I trusted me." Regina spoke proudly. "I'm a witch, too, you know."  
"Okay. I'm sorry. I trust you, I do." He said and closed his eyes to calm down. He knew she was trying her best to help but he couldn't help but worry about his child.  
"So you're saying that if some other woman would agree to do it, the baby would be safe from this green psycho. We could actually protect it."  
For a brief moment Regina felt a sting of pain inside her, but then she quickly remembered what she just found out today and her heart flooded with joy.  
"That's the best part, Robin." She smiled with tears in her eyes. Her palm touched his cheek. "We don't have to look for some random woman to do it."  
"What do you mean?" Robin didn't catch it yet.  
"Remember our first kiss in the forest? Remember how it felt?"  
"Of course I did. It was the first time in my life I've ever felt something like this, it was like..."  
"Like magic, yes." She kept smiling and a single tear of happiness escaped her eye. "Don’t you get it? The curse I told you about after we started dating... It doesn't exist anymore. It haven't existed since the first time we kissed. You healed me, our love healed me."  
"True loves kiss..." He understood and gasped. "Regina... You... We..."  
"Yes." She laughed and then Robin wiped tears from her cheek. "We shared true love's kiss and we didn't even know it. And Gold... he said something about soulmate magic. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I think it's something even more powerful. I felt that back then. I just didn't realise."  
"But... hold on." He said and grabbed her hand. "If you haven't been barren since the first time we kissed, how come you're not pregnant by now? I mean... We have quite a lot of sex, you know."  
They both laughed. Regina wondered about this for a while, but he was... kind of right.  
"I..." She said and her face clouded over. "Oh my god. You're right. What if I'm pregnant right now?"  
"Would that be a bad thing?"  
"Yes! I mean, obviously no, but it's the worst timing, Robin! Who would save the baby you have with Zelena if I was pregnant now?"  
Robin opened his eyes in terror.  
"No, no, no, no, no..." She stood up and started walking around the kitchen. "I need... I need a pregnancy test. God... I'd never thought I'd say those words... Anyway! I... I'll be back!"  
"Regina, wait! It's the middle of the night!" He shouted but she was already gone in a purple smoke.  
Already when she materialized herself in front of the shop she realised how stupid her plan was. It wasn't that much of a crisis to break into the pharmacy, for god's sake she was still the mayor! Besides, pregnancy tests can be wrong and she couldn't afford to be mistaken right now.  
She poofed herself into another place, this time she knew there can be no mistake. She pounded at the door twice and it immediately opened.  
"Regina." Maleficent frowned and hesitated.  
"Hey. I know it's late and I know we have a past but I need your... help."  
"I'm eating dinner with my daughter... Go away and be grateful I'm not in the mood for a fight."  
"It's just a moment, I swear!" Regina held the door that Maleficent tried to close. "Please."  
"Fine. You have 30 seconds." The witch opeded the door once again and crossed her arms on the chest.  
"Snow told me about your abilities."  
"You already knew my abilities. Better than most. You exploited me and kept me under the town for 28 years and then had me killed."  
There was a long awkward silence between the two of them for a moment.  
"Right." Regina said. "But there's something else. You're like... a walking pregnancy detector. You can sense it, right?"  
"I do." She said. "It's a dragon thing. But I don't get how...?"  
"Am I pregnant?"  
Maleficent looked at her and then down on her stomach and then back at her.  
"No." She said shortly.  
"No?" Regina couldn't help but feel dissapointed. "Really? You're absolutely sure?"  
"Yes. I'm sure. Besides, I would've told you sooner if you were. I can't stand seeing women treating themselves poorly while they don't know they're with child. But you're not. Where is this coming from?"  
"Nowhere. Thanks."  
Regina left quickly without saying goodbye. She wasn't pregnant. It was a good thing, right? She could save Robin's child. She loved that child, more than she could explain. But once she got the idea of being pregnant with her own baby, she couldn’t help but hope for it. Even if it would be a massive problem for them at the moment. She felt dissapointed she wasn't pregnant, but relieved the plan didn't have to change. She would be the one who gives birth to this baby and Zelena would be out of the picture, so...  
No. She wouldn't be.  
Regina stopped in the middle of the road. She just realised he was walking alone through the dark streets of Storybrooke.  
Zelena would never be out of the picture, she thought, not when they perform the spell. Her life would depand on her sister's and vice versa. Why was she still determined to do it though? Why there wasn't a single doubt in her head that she would sacrifice her life for this baby? Maybe it was the guilt. Maybe she felt like she needed to be the one to do it because if it wasn't for her, Zelena would never try to hurt Robin. It was her fault she decieved him, so she should be the one to take the fall.  
On the other hand, she just simply already loved the baby. A lot more than the imaginery baby she could potentially have with Robin some day. That particular baby already existed and she couldn't allow it to be harmed.  
It was the right thing to do, she told herself and walked a few more steps before she poofed herself back into the house.

 

„That was quick.” Robin said to her and hugged her.  
„I’m not pregnant. We can do it.”  
„Regina, wait.” He looked at her, still holding her close. „We didn’t even talk about this, there was so much new information I...”  
„That’s okay, I really want to. Unless you don’t...”  
„Of course I do! Having you carry my baby… I can’t think of anything more beautiful. But it isn’t your obligation. Are you really willing to sacrifice your body and do all of that for a baby that isn't even, you know... ours? We can still find another way."  
She looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"We both know we can't." She spoke and he nodded, pulling her closer so her head rested on his chest. "I know you think it's a lot, but honestly it isn't. Obviously I'm a little scared, because I've never thought I'd be able to do it. But for the first time since Zelena tried to kill herself I felt peace. We found a solution. And I won't be able to feel that peace again as long as she's pregnant with your baby and you're... like this."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"I don't want to see on the dark side, Robin, you have no idea how long it took me to escape that darkness. If you'd get cosumed by it, I would be lost, too. I got your back as long as you got mine. We can do it all but we have to do it together."  
"Always."  
„Besides...” She looked up into his eyes. "You know I love this baby already. I would be its mother figure not matter what. This isn't any different than having Henry. Except now I can actually experiance all the joys of pregnancy."  
She laughed at the last part and he smiled to her.  
„And I’ll be here.”  
„Yeah, that’s gonna be different, too.”  
„You’re amazing, you know that? I love you so much.”  
„I love you, too, thief.”  
Their lips united into a kiss. Robin held her close and didn't let go. Then he suddenly picked her up from the floor and her shoes fell on the ground. He carried her quietly into the bedroom, trying not to wake the boys up. This night was different. They've done it so many times before but a few things have changed. Now they knew for sure that what they had was true love. There was magic between them and, as clishe as it always sounded to Regina, they really were two halves of a whole. That night was also different than other because for the first time they used protection. They didn't want to "risk" anything, though it was still a bit strange she wasn't pregnant by now. There will come a time where Regina would look back at that evening and think about how stupid she was to believe it was a coincidence. But that wasn't the time yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) I haven’t updated in months, but I can assure you I have no intention to leave this story. I have some ideas for it and I love writing it. I don’t have much time in general, but I hope I can still find some readers. This story has a lot more to tell, I can promise you this! :) Hope you enjoy :))

Chapter 2: Let's do it

The room was completly empty. No nurses, no doctors, just the redhead woman lying on the hospital bed, unconscious. Regina was once again looking at her from behind the glass wall like she was an ilusion. Like a program on TV she can just switch off and forget about. But there was no such option for them anymore.  
Zelena was a problem from the moment they found out about her existance. It all have just gotten worse when she deceived Robin and got herself pregnant with his baby. Back then Regina thought she can’t possibly do worse than this, but her sister proved her wrong. Raping someone for revenge was one thing, but wanting to kill an innocent life that was the result of it was an unforgivable act. She was very close to succeeding – this is what scared everyone the most. And this is why no one even thought about protesting. No one had anything againtst their plan, because why would they? They’re not stealing this baby, they’re providing a solution.  
Regina sighed and pushed the door.  
Why did she feel like she's doing something wrong then? Why was she hesitating? She wasn't scared of the physical process of all of this at all. To be honest, she barely thought about it yet. She wasn't scared she wouldn't love this baby either. She already did. So what was it?  
She entered the room and the only thing she could hear was the quiet beeping noise coming from the machine that Zelena was connected to. She walked across the marble tiles, her heels disturbing the peace of the room with each step. She stopped when she was close enough to see her sister’s face up close.  
„If there ever was a chance for us to become sisters, there isn't one now.”  
This is what she told her when she first attempted to hurt this baby. The first time wasn't even that drastic, they all thought she was bluffing. But now it was clear that the witch has no feelings for the life she's carrying whatsoever. Someone could say this wasn't fair. Regina was once the Evil Queen, she used to murder people for fun… Why did she deserve a second chance and Zelena didn’t? She couldn't answer that question now. She wished she could say she's never hurt children in the past, but that wasn’t true either. Maybe she has never killed one with cold blood, but she did hurt some... and this shouldn’t even be a competition. In the end they were the same... All she knew for sure was that this baby was Robin's, not hers. And as much as she deserved such form of punishment, he certainly didn't. Nor did the baby, obviously.  
Regina’s hand hovered in the air in hesitation. She wanted to touch Zelena’s stomach but only realised how stupid this was.  
This is when she finally realised why she’s feeling like it’s wrong. She was a mother. And, whether she liked this concept or not, Zelena was about to become one too. And… she was talking her child away from her. It was the right thing to do at the moment but it didn't necessarily mean it's good. It was just what had to be done and the worst thing about all of this was that... she was excited. She wanted this baby to be hers so badly. And it was going to be in a way. What's more - everyone's gonna be happy for her and content with the situation. It felt good. To everyone but one person.  
Because deep down Regina knew Zelena could grow to love this baby. Maybe. Some day. If it survived long enough that is. And maybe, jus maybe, it would change her for the better... After all she only wanted to hurt it to hurt Robin and Regina. But they had to take this chance away from her and give a chance to the baby instead. By doing so they will possibly sentence Zelena to madness for the rest of her life. And Regina still cared. Why?  
„I thought I’d find you here.”  
Regina quickly closed her hand and lowered it by her side. Gold. How long has he been observing her?  
„Where else would I be?” She asked a rhetorical question.  
Regina looked back at her sister’s face, not sure what more she could say. One second later she heard Robin and dr. Whale approaching them. They walked into the room and Whale stopped suddenly.  
„What is HE doing here?”  
„I could ask you the same question.” Regina spoke with a frown. „What we’re about to do has nothing to do with medical procedures.”  
„I insisted.” Robin spoke with apologizing tone, he knew she wouldn’t like this. „I need to be sure that you’re both fine. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you, Regina. It’s just a matter of precaution.”  
When Robin spoke of the „both” of them, he certainly didn’t mean Regina and Zelena. He was talking about the baby. She could understand that.  
„Well and I insist we let Gold help as well.” As much as it was a surprise to everyone, including her, she really meant it. Rumple was always the one to teach her magic and there was never more important spell than this in her life. What’s more, she really trusted him and felt better knowing there isn’t only one magician around. Even then, she didn’t quite understand what he would get out of it.  
Regina’s head turned right to once again look at the redhead.  
„Is she gonna stay unconscious?”  
„We gave her so many sedatives she's not gonna wake up for hours." Said dr Whale.  
„Alright then.” Regina looked at them. „Let’s get started.”  
Dr Whale nodded and walked towards the other bed, turning on a similar machine Zelena was connected to. He pointed at the bed with inviting gesture. Regina opened her eyes widely, only realising it was meant for her.  
„Oh, absolutely not...”  
Regina had to admit, she haven’t given it much thought. She wanted to do the spell but she had no idea how it was actually gonna look like from their perspective. She shouldn’t be very surprised they’d want to medically monitor her as well, after all it wasn’t just about her anymore, the baby was the most important.  
„Please just don’t waste our time, your majesty.”  
She was about to throw a fireball at him but she just sighed. She was really getting soft. Or maybe deep down she agreed that one more precaution wouldn’t hurt.  
„Okay then.” She raised her eyebrow and took off her jacket. She sat on the bed and dr Whale started sticking needles into her arm. She was facing Zelena and realised she’s actually really nervous. Her life was about to change forever.  
Robin walked towards her to kiss her. She saw it in his eyes, he was scared beyond words. He said nothing, just kissed her lips and then her forehead.  
„That’s very sweet, lovebirds, but your thief can’t stay here. None of us can.” Gold spoke with irritation.  
„Why not?”  
„How do you think? This spell is very dangerous. We don’t want the baby to be put into one of you, do we?” He asked this question looking at both Whale and Robin. Regina could almost laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement, but the more she thought about it, the more serious it seemed. Gold certainly wasn’t joking.  
Robin just nodded, realising Gold was serious. They walked outside to stand behind the glass wall and then Gold turned towards Regina and handed her a bottle.  
„Drink this.”  
„What is that?”  
„Trust me, you need this. The fetus is small, but either way it’s still gonna hurt like a motherf--”  
„Okay, okay, I got it.” Regina stopped him and took the bottle. She wasn’t scared of the pain at all.  
„Oh and more more thing.” He said. „No matter what happens, don’t break the spell. Under no circumstances should you break the bond created between you two. If it’s unfinished, it can do more demage than you can possibly imagine.”  
Regina gulped. Now she was scared.

\- - 

What seemed like a simple spell written on a small scroll turned out to be a very complicated ritual with lots of words and gestures. Regina was already tired of performing it and it was only a beginning. Before she released magic from her hands, she quickly glanced at three men standing behind the wall.  
"There it goes."  
She released a wave of light from her palm and pushed it towards Zelena. A soft green light started building around her. She felt warmth and felt the air getting thick, but other than that she was fine. She was expecting pain, she was ready for it. Even Gold warned her about it. Maybe it's because she took that potion? Maybe it was it.  
She smiled as the warm feeling inside her stomach intensified. Her one hand was busy with the spell but the other immediately ran towards it. She touched her belly, not really feeling a difference yet.  
Then it all started to change.  
The warm feeling became unbearable. It was burning her. She grabbed her stomach a little bit harder, trying not to look like she's in pain, well aware Robin is watching her every move, but with every minute she felt like she can't take this anymore.  
A sudden burst of light in the room made her lose all focus, as she felt a sharp pain inside.  
"Ahh!" She screamed. Up until this point she was still sitting, but the pain knocked her out of the bed on the floor. She dragged all the tubes behind her. She must have still been connected though, because she could hear her own heart beating rapidly.  
Another burst of light. This time a green one. It hurt. She heard a scream again but this time it wasn't her own. She still had enough strength to keep up the spell, so she could move as well. She used that strength to look up.  
"AAAHH!" Zelena was screaming in agony. She was tied to the bed with belts to she just kept tossing around on it.  
"What's happening?! What's -- YOU!" Zelena noticed Regina on the ground.  
They were now connected with a beam of light. This is is, Regina thought. It's happening. She can't be awake. Not now.  
"What are you doing?!" Zelena screamed and kept tossing on the bed, trying to free herself. "I'm going to kill you for this! Do you hear me?! I'm going to make you suffer!"  
Something pushed her back down on the bed. Regina barely could keep her head up, but she noticed a silhouette on her left.  
"N --no..." She whispered, holding her burning abdomen tight. "Don't. Break. The spell."  
„That’s not my intention.”  
Gold was holding Zelena with some kind of magical grasp. He entered the room even though he specifically told everyone not to do it because it's dangerous.  
Regina looked back to find Robin behind the glass but she couldn't see him. There was too much light in the room and her eyes lost the ability to see anything beyond the floor she was lying on, but the fact that he wasn't already by her side could only mean one thing. Gold needed to knock him down as well.  
She did not have the strength to think about it right now. The baby. Think about the baby.  
"Remember, whatever you do, do no break the bond! You can do this, Regina!" Gold screamed to her, as if he could read her mind. "Don’t give it up!"  
As if it was that easy.  
She was drained and in more pain than she could imagine. She didn't even think she could hold on much longer. Then Gold spoke again, this time not directly to her.  
"This is how it felt like, witch." He said, looking at Zelena with an evil smile. He still was holding a hand in the air, probably muffling her screams. "You feel that? Do you feel how this child is leaving your body? Remember how much it hurts to lose it, because it's all you'll ever get! This is for what you did to me and my son!" He tightened his grasp, Regina was almost sure he was close to choking her. She wanted to prostest, she wanted to scream and stop him, he could hurt the baby... But she needed to keep the spell going as long at it takes. She literally felt something being pushed beside her intestines, growing unnaturally fast.  
She couldn't take this any longer. She didn't hear Gold anymore, she shut her eyes once more and with the next sharp pain she screamed, giving out the last ounce of energy she had.  
She broke the spell. And then... everything went black.

\- - -

Everything looked different from Robin’s perspective. What Regina didn’t see was the fight he had with Rumple and the broken nose he gave to dr Whale. He wanted to stop all of this the moment he saw she’s in pain. If they didn’t catch him soon enough, he would burst into the room and drag her out of there. Somehow, whatever she felt, he felt it, too. When she was suffering on the other side of the glass, he was feeling almost physical pain as well. He couldn’t bear looking at her like this.  
Rumple was furious. He kept saying „Stay here!” but he looked like he saw a ghost as well.   
„This is all wrong.”  
„Let me go! Stop this! Regina!” Robin screamed.  
Dr. Whale managed to hold him in place until even he said the situation is getting bad and it’s time to interfere. This is when Gold froze them both with a simple wave of his hand. They were unable to move or speak, they could only observe now. This is also when they all heard Zelena's screams. She shouldn't be awake. She shouldn't.  
That’s what stroke Gold. He didn’t see Regina anymore, he only saw the witch who took away his son. He went in, even if he knew it was dangerous. He didn’t care anymore. Two frozen men heard everything he said to the green witch. At least now his motives were clear…  
"This is how it felt like, witch. You feel that? Do you feel how this child is leaving your body? Remember how much it hurts to lose it, because it's all you'll ever get! This is for what you did to me and my son!”  
There was even more light in the room now. Gold glanced at the queen on the floor.  
„Regina?”  
She screamed suddenly and there was another explosion. Gold lost his balance and fell on the ground, lifting the grasp around Zelena’s neck. Both Zelena and Regina fell down unconscious, as if someone cut strings of two dolls. The freezing spell he put on Robin and Whale was down as well, so literally everyone involved into this situation fell on the ground at the same moment.  
„Regina...” Robin whispered and got back on his feet quickly. He rushed into the room, running past Rumple, straight to his fiancee. He got down next to her and took her into his arms gently. She was unconscious and very pale but she was breathing. Robin hugged her and closed his eyes.  
„I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
„Let me.”  
Robin looked up. Dr. Whale was beside him, he looked quite concerned as well. They all heard the machine beeping, so at least they didn’t have to be afraid Regina’s heart stopped. Whale checked her pulse and pupils.  
„She passed out. But she’s gonna be fine. Help me get her up on the bed.”  
Robin just nodded and did what the doctor asked.  
„I don’t understand.”  
Honestly, Robin already forgot Rumple was still there. When the Dark One spoke, he felt a sting of anger, because it was his spell after all and he was supposed to help here.  
„What don’t you understand?”  
„It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Everything was measured up. This doesn’t make any sense.”  
Robin didn’t understand it, either. Regina was good at magic. And he also didn’t think Gold would deliberately want to hurt her as well. Not anymore at least. Something must have gone very wrong here, so he was afraid to ask the next question.  
„Did it work?”  
Gold just looked at him with a frown.  
„She broke the spell in the end. I don’t know.”  
And then he just left the room. Robin almost broke into tears. Whale put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
„We’ll know soon. Let’s just take care of Regina first.”

\- - -

It took a little while for Regina to wake up. After about an hour the waiting room was full of friends and family who were desperate to find out if their plan worked. Robin refused to leave Regina’s side until Snow eventually convinced him to go and get something to drink. Henry was angry with Robin for putting Regina in so much danger and he couldn’t blame him. He blamed himself. Snow kept saying they both made this decision and they both decided to take that risk despite of the possible outcomes, so it’s actually no one’s fault. It was the best choice they could make.  
Regina wasn't really asleep anymore. She was just so incredibly tired, she barely remembered what happened. She heard some muffled voices and conversations people carried, probably about her. On the top of that she was dazed and drugged with painkillers, which she realised only when she finally opened her eyes slowly, feeling every inch of her body starting to hurt again.  
„Hey.” Robin said softly and touched her hand.  
The room was too bright. Her eyes only found him after a couple of seconds.  
„Hi.”  
It all was coming back to her now. She had many questions and many things she wanted to say first. She noticed she's been moved to another room, changed into hospital gown and it was already dark outside.  
„How long have I been asleep?” Her voice was very weak and more quiet than she intended.  
„Almost 5 hours.” Robin responded immediately. „It’s late, everyone left home already. Snow said to call her when you wake up.”  
„Ugh. I never wanted for this to end up in such a fuss.” Regina was actually really moved that so many people cared about her, but she still rolled her eyes. It was a mistake. She winced in pain.  
Robin touched her face.  
„Please tell me… How do you feel now?”  
„Honestly...” She smirked. „Like I’ve been run over by a truck. Twice.”  
Robin laughed. It was very relieving to see him like this. Happy.  
„I take it by your mood… It was worth it? It worked?”  
„Well, at first I was sure it didn’t. Gold said you broke the spell and I freaked out. But I trust you and I... trust the blood tests. We were only waiting for you to wake up so we can do an ultrasound.”  
„Wait.” Regina started breathing faster. „Dr Whale did the blood tests already? It… it actually worked?!”  
„Don’t look so surprised.” Robin frowned. „It was your idea. I thought you were certain.”  
„No, I wasn’t.” She raised her eyebrows in shock. „I was scared like hell… Shit, I’m actually pregnant.”  
She never in her life felt such a mixture of feelings. Joy. Relief. Fear. Excitement. Love. This baby was inside her… She touched her stomach through the sheet.  
„That’s insane.”  
Robin laughed as she felt tears of joy running down her cheeks. Robin wiped them but he was close to crying as well. He couldn't imagine loving Regina more than right now in this moment.  
The door opened so they both looked to the right. Dr. Whale walked into the room, carrying a folder and a cup of coffee. He had a bandage on his nose and something white was sticking out of his nostril. He stopped when he noticed what he just interrupted.  
„Oh, you’re awake. Great.”  
„What happened to your face, Whale?” Regina asked.  
Victor just looked at Robin annoyed and Robin looked down.  
„Let’s just say it was a long day for all of us.” Doctor put his coffee on the desk and kept reading through his folder. „How do you feel, Regina?”  
„Tired, but okay, I guess.” She shrugged. She wasn't exactly honest, though. She was ecstatic and overjoyed but she could presume Whale didn't ask about her feelings.  
„What is the last thing you remember?”  
„Um… I finished the spell and… I passed out. So pretty much everything.”  
„And how would you describe the pain you felt?”  
Regina winced again. She looked at Robin. She didn’t want him to know about the pain, because it honestly didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was that the baby was safe. She would go through all of it again with pleasure if it meant protecting it.  
„Why are you asking me all of this? It worked, didn’t it? So why does it matter?”  
„Because something really doesn’t add up here.” Doctor spoke. „When you passed out I noticed Zelena looks just as drained as you. Almost like the spell affected you both the same way. And there’s no way she’d wake up from the drugs we gave her.”  
Regina knew the reason to all of this too well. They were linked already. The spell connected them for life. Whatever happened to her, happened to Zelena as well. But this wasn’t something she could share with anyone.  
„As I said, this has nothing to do with medical procedures, so we shouldn’t focus on it so much. It’s magic. It’s unpredictable. The most important thing right now is that I’m alright and the baby is safe… isn’t it?”  
„Right.” Whale put away the folder. He pulled a chair and the ultrasound cart over towards Regina's bed and turned it on. „So I can see you already know the blood results came back positive.”  
Regina smiled widely and nodded. She still couldn't believe it.  
„Yes.”  
„Now we’ll see what going on in there. Once we see the baby, we can finally call this a victory.”  
Regina pulled the sheet down and then pulled up her shirt. He stomach looked rounder and swollen. She was still sore but she could already tell it worked, no one had to confirm it to her. Whale just looked at her and frowned. Robin noticed it but didn’t say anything. Regina was the only one who didn’t find anything strange about it.  
„It’s gonna be a bit cold.”  
He placed the tip of the wand on her stomach and moved it around in search of her uterus. As soon as he found it he moved his head closer to the monitor and looked even more disturbed.  
„What the...”  
„What is it?” Robin asked what Regina was unable to. She was trembling. „Whale!”  
"This doesn't make any sense." The Doctor finally spoke.  
„Is the baby alive? Is it in there?” Regina went to full evil queen mode in the blink of an eye. She demanded answers. Just a second ago she was so happy, nothing would take it away from her. „Yes, the baby is very much alive and heathy. Your spell worked, but...”  
„But what?!”  
„This isn’t two-month-old fetus. In fact, you must be at least… 16 weeks pregnant. But this is just impossible.” Whale moved the wand a little and they all heard a loud heartbeat which resounded around the room. A strong, healthy baby. „I swear to God, I examined Zelena yesterday, this baby right here is twice the size. No wonder you almost died casting the spell. Your body wasn’t prepared to get this pushed inside you.”  
„I… I don’t understand.” Regina was never more confused. Robin was already walking around the room in panic. „Zelena must have cloaked this baby… She must’ve cast some spell on it so it looked smaller. But… why?”  
„Regina…” Robin spoke to her from the other side of the room. „Think about it. She wanted us to believe this is my baby. That this is what she got from pretending to be Marian and sleeping with me. If this fetus was conceived more than 16 weeks ago… there’s no way it was made during the time we’ve spent in New York.  
The horrible realisation just hit her. Zelena's child was bigger than she claimed all this time. She used magic to fool the medical machines as well. She still wanted to hurt it and it was still a good thing they saved it from her, but if it was conceived before New York... then it was conceived back in Storybrooke. It must have been around the time Elsa was still in town and when everyone thought Marian had a frozen heart. But it was her all along. Now she realised that when they all tried their best to find a cure for Marian, Zelena was probably just pretending to be sick. And when they weren't watching she was plotting behind their back how to get her revenge on them.  
She came up with all of this a long time ago. It was all her plan. This wasn't the baby she had with Robin...  
And if it wasn't his then... who's child did Regina just steal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! That’s a OUAT worthy twist, lmao. I know it seems twisted and crazy right now (almost like A&E writing on the show) but I PROMISE you all, this will have a positive outcome :DD You guys just have to stick aroud to read the rest.  
> I got inspired by a theory I read a long, long time ago… I’ll leave you with that. Does anyone have any ideas? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, even though it took so long. I hope it explains everything :) Enjoy <3

Chapter 3: Wicked Trick

 

„No.” Robin was the first one to break the silence. None of them knew what to think or do about any of it. „No, it can’t be true.”  
He was clearly in denial, pacing back and forth around the room, trying to find a solution. But there wasn't any... and the fact they both already loved this child wouldn't change it.  
„Robin...” Regina started.  
„Please, don’t. Don’t tell me it’s going to be fine. We let her fool us and it’s my fault… I agreed to this. I’m… I’m going to kill her.”  
It was so unexpected, Regina opened her eyes widely. When Robin started walking to the door, she reached out with her hand to stop him with magic, but nothing happened. Terrified, she stared blankly at her hand for a second and then she just yelled at him.  
„Wait!”  
He didn’t listen. She started to panic because it all seemed so real, almost as if he... was really going to do it. She looked at Whale with desperation.  
„Do something!”  
Whale ran after Robin and was already by his side within two seconds, they were walking through the hallway and some people looked into their direction. The doctor grabbed Robin’s arm and the thief immediately shrugged it off. It did stop him though.  
„Hey! Calm down.”  
„Don’t tell me what to do!” Robin hissed.  
„Listen to me!” Whale spoke firmly, which stopped Robin from responding for a second. „You don’t want to do this. This is not the time for it anyway.”  
„Why not? The witch is useless now!” Robin pointed at the door of Regina’s room. „Zelena planned this, all of it! And Regina almost died protecting this baby and you’re telling me I’ve put her through all of this for nothing?!”  
„What I would suggest now is not to jump into conclusions and start thinking about facts. Regina is already pregnant and she’s right there. You both just saved an innocent child from being killed by a wicked witch. You won’t help her by leaving her, this is absolutely the worst decision you can make right now.”  
Robin closed his mouth and blinked twice. He snapped out of his anger and Whale's words started to get through the wall of rage. The more he thought about it, the more devastated he became.  
„But… this baby. It has another father… All this time I thought...”  
„As I said, let’s not jump into conclusions until we know more. Now you have to go back to her and you need to talk about this. We’ll deal with Zelena later.”  
Robin nodded, but said nothing. It was a good start.  
„I’ll be back to finish the ultrasound later.” The doctor said. „I’m gonna leave you two alone now, just… don’t do anything stupid.”

\- - - 

Regina was feeling all kinds of emotions all at once. Tears were falling down her face as she was looking at the palms of her hands with disbelief. Only part of her mind was wondering what happened to her magic, the other one was busy processing the fact that Robin was just about to murder Zelena. She was also feeling overwhelming happiness that the baby was already inside her, safe and healthy. She never had a chance to let those feeling in, because as soon as dr Whale started to examine her, she was hit with the destructive news.  
„Regina, I’m so sorry.”  
She moved her eyes from her hands to Robin. He walked into the room, he was... in pieces. As soon as she saw him she started crying and reached out for him, this time seeking his embrace. He came to her and sat next to her on the bed, taking her into his arms.  
„I’m so sorry. I’m sorry” He repeated.  
„Don’t do it. Don’t become one of us.” It was all she managed to say with her face buried against his chest. She was still crying, realising she was abnormally emotional, at least for her.  
Robin knew what she meant by „one of us” and it terrified him. She still thought about herself as a villain. As The Evil Queen. She still cataloged herself as the bad one, even though he was clearly the one making bad, impulsive decisions.  
„I won’t. I just -- ”  
„Robin, if you slip into the darkness, it’s going to destroy me. Do you understand me? You can’t do that. Not now...”  
Regina couldn’t care less about her own life. Because yes – she would die if Zelena died, that’s how the spell worked. They were connected and Robin could never find out about that part. But it wasn’t the reason she was so scared of Robin actually going dark. She was scared that he would darken his heart and the baby they fought so hard for some day will know nothing but evil. She couldn’t allow it. She needed him to be her better half because she alone was enough bad influence. She really believed that they’re making a perfect ballance of good and evil and this way they’re able to raise this child together properly. Without him there was only a thin wall between her and her own evil side and she couldn’t let herself to snap. Especially not now. He was the one holding her together.  
„I know I can’t possibly know what you’re going through right now.” She whispered and looked up at him. „I know it doesn’t change much for me but for you... everything’s changed. I really understand it.”  
„No, Regina.” He reacted in a weird way, like she got it all wrong. „I’m not angry because this baby doesn’t have my DNA. I’m angry because... there is another father out there.”  
She must have admit she didn’t think about that. Now that he said it, she understood him even more. Her blood boiled from that feeling.  
„You’re… you’re afraid someone’s gonna come and take the baby from us.”  
Robin didn’t answer, he just lowered his face with pain. He stroked her arm and hugged her tighter. She looked down as well. She felt guity for feeling this way, but she realised it was the exact same situation she once had with Henry. Because the baby she was carrying for barely 6 hours wasn’t hers. Until now she at least had the confidence that as long as Robin is the father, no one could deny her the right to be a mother of some kind. Now everything’s changed and this was something Robin figured out sooner than she did – Zelena might have not been the problem anymore, but there was someone else who could claim this child. Someone who, once he finds out, may want to take the baby from them and what’s worse... he’ll have a right to do so. Because for some twisted reason biological parents are usually feeling more entitled to their children... more then the ones who actually raise and love them from the start. Regina learnt it the hard way a few years ago with Emma and Henry and she didn’t want to make that mistake again.  
„We need to find him.” She said quietly. It was obvious now when she thought about it. The very thing they didn’t want to do was actually the only right thing to do. They needed to know if there was someone as soon as possible, before they get even more attached to this baby. There was no doubt they both already loved this child and they obviously couldn’t just un-love it in a blink of an eye just because it biologically didn't belong to them. But they also couldn’t make the decision of keeping it anymore. At least not until they know for sure whether the father wants it or not.  
„He lives here, in Storybrooke. He has to.”  
„Regina… he could be anyone.”  
„No, listen. This baby was made 4 months ago. Around that time we still thought Marian was really your wife and she was lying frozen in my vault. She had to sneak out and have sex with someone, it’s the only explanation. But she certainly never left the town.”  
„Let’s say he’s here.” Robin agreed to this theory. „He probably doesn’t even know about any of it.”  
„This is exactly why we need to know who that is. Robin...” She took his hand and looked him in the eyes. „We owe it to the baby. I don’t like this as much as you do, but we need to know if there’s someone out there who one day may wake up full of regret and come for this child. Trust me, I… I’ve been there.”  
„So what do want to do now? Ask Zelena nicely if she could give us a list of people from Storybrooke she slept with?”  
„Yes.” Regina lifted her head. She knew Robin said it as a joke but they really didn't have any other option. „That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”  
„Wh – are you insane?”  
„Do you have any better idea?” She was already trying to get up. „What can she do? She’s not a threat to anyone now. We need to know.”  
„Wait a sec. You.. are not going anywhere.”  
„Certainly not without your help."  
„Regina, wait --”  
It was too late. She was already standing on her feet, clinging to the bed's mattress. She felt a bit dizzy, but she could still walk for god's sake. At least she thought so. If it wasn't for Robin, she would probably fell on the floor. He held her as she put on the dressing gown and then he helped her walk towards the mirror. It was a mistake. She looked terrible. She was pregnant and yet somehow she lost a few pounds in one day and it was visible on her face. She also just had a meltdown into Robin’s shirt, so there wasn’t much left of the make up she put on this morning. If anything, she looked like a very tired panda with a massive hangover.  
„You’re not even able to stand right now, you should be in bed.”  
Regina knew Robin was seeing what she's seeing and there was no denying that. She was fine, she was alive... but she was worn out like she's never been before. There was something off about it. It was another alarming sign - the magic inside her should've healed her by now - but she decided to worry about that later.  
She wouldn’t go back into the bed, though. She meant what she said, they needed to get some answers. Eventually they both agreed to use a wheelchair. Robin pushed Regina to the elevator and they made their way to ground floor where Zelena was kept.  
„There it is.” Regina pointed at the door to Zelena’s room. They went in and they found themselves surrounded by glass and smell of detergents once again.  
„Your majesty.” A nurse stopped them from going any further. Regina looked at her surprised to hear this specific designation, especially from someone so random. „Can I help you?”  
„Where’s Zelena?” She asked, seeing an empty bed and people cleaning up the room.  
„The patient is in the basement where she’s always been.”  
Right. She was useless now. Once the baby was out everyone probably thought it was best to move her back into her prison downstairs.  
The nurse raised one eyebrow and Regina caught this little change of expression. At the same moment she saw Whale approaching, so she forgot about it.  
„What are you doing up?” He asked, handing something to the nurse, who then left, giving Regina one more glance.  
„I’m fine. We need to talk to her. Can you wake her up?”  
Dr Whale sighed, not very surprised.   
„Actually, I already did. I figured you’d want to talk to her after all of this. And I'm done wasting medication on her.”  
Regina felt something pinching through the wall inside her. She would never admit it, but this was the only moment she let her evil side to peek out of the cage she locked her in.  
„Perfect.” She said with an evil smirk.

\- - - 

When they reached the door to the basement, she actually felt a lot better. Strong enough to stand up and to categorically refuse to be pushed on a wheelchair any longer. She entered the code and the door opened with a click. Every member of the hospital staff knew the code by now, she didn't have anything to hide and they definitely needed it more then her, to keep people like Zelena locked in. Then again, even if she didn't give it to them, everyone could eaisly figure out that it was Henry's birthday, she wasn’t very good with passwords.  
They went down slowly and then Robin stopped halfway through the staircase.  
„Are you sure about this?”  
Regina looked at him and frowned.  
„She’s not dangerous, she has the cuff on. And I’m not even gonna open the door, all we need is answers.”  
Robin nodded and they kept on going. When they found themselves on the corridor with cells, this time it was Regina who stopped. It was just for a moment, but she still heard a quiet, mocking voice coming from the inside of Zelena's cell.  
„Oh, don’t be so shy, sis. Come on in.”  
Regina felt Robin’s hand on hers. She gently touched his arm to let him know she's okay and he let go. She walked closer and lifted the piece of metal covering a small slot in the door.  
Zelena was sitting in the middle of an empty room. Her hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was smirking. One of her wrists had the cuff on and there was a visible bandage underneath it, the other was locked in a metal bracelet, connected to the chains in the floor. Regina shivered, because she only realised now that this woman in there was her sister and... it wasn't making her pity her any more. In fact, she was glad she's locked in there instead of lying in a comfy bed. She deserved it after what she tried to do to this child.  
Another frown. Regina looked at her thoughts from a distance and realised she's letting the Evil Queen to take control. It was only a split of a second, but Zelena still managed to catch the change in her. Regina really had no idea how she could do it.  
„You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
Regina didn't answer. She wasn't gonna play her games. She came here with a very specific questions and she didn't intend to talk about anything else.  
"Zelena, you won't trick me into letting you go. Don't waste your time."  
"Oh right, because I don't get to have whims anymore. You don't have to do what I ask any longer."  
Regina inhaled and glanced at Robin who looked back at her. She knew. She knew everything already. Her eyes studied her sister through the small rectangular window, but she didn’t see any signs of desperation or attempts of self harm. Zelena stopped hurting herself. She stopped, because she knew the baby was outside of her... which only confirmed their theory. She never tried to take her own life, she only ever wanted to harm the baby and them in the process.  
„You already know what happened, don't you?” Regina asked her.  
„Do I know that you stole my baby? I doubt it’s something I would miss, even if your spell didn’t wake me up.”  
„This isn’t your baby.”  
„Tell that to yourself to feel better, sis. We both know this is an evil thing to do and it’s dark magic. We’re the same, you know. It’s time to stop pretending otherwise.”  
„We’re nothing alike!” Regina raised her voice and quickly calmed herself down. She closed her eyes, trying her best not to open the door and rip her sister apart. Deep down she was still wondering if what her sister said wasn't true. „You tried to kill this baby. An innocent child. Zelena, you're beyond forgiveness here. The least you can do now is to try and cooperate. We know you cloaked ths baby into looking smaller than it really is. It isn’t Robin’s. You had it with someone else long before New York... Tell us the truth, who is the father?”  
Zelena went silent and her smirk shuddered. She narrowed her eyes and there was something else in her expression Regina couldn't quite figure out. Almost as if Zelena was surprised to hear this question and analyzed if she should say anything at all. The quiet moment started becoming annoying, Regina was tired, but she also didn't want to negociate with Zelena. Why was she even thinking she'd tell them the truth? Just like that, out of the kindness of her heart? Reluctantly, she spoke again. She was very irritated by now.  
„He’s here, in Storybrooke, isn’t he? You slept with him four months ago and decided to fool us, using your own baby. Tell us who the father is, so maybe... Maybe we’ll get you a TV in your cell.” Regina smiled saying those words, but quickly realised mocking on Zelena was a mistake.  
Her sister rose up from the ground the ran towards Regina like she was electrified. When their eyes were only centimeters apart, Zelena suddenly burst into laughter, which disoriented Regina so much she took a step back. Robin stepped in and grabbed Regina to keep her far from the witch. Now she could see both of them and she laughed even louder.  
"You’re so desperate.” She said with a big, wicked smile. „It must suck to know you're going to get fat for this baby and it isn’t even yours or your thief’s. You… Sis, you just spared me so much struggle. Think about the pain… And all of it for my baby. Mine! Truly grateful.”  
„Enough!” Robin shouted.  
„And you.” Zelena moved her eyes to Robin. „Forgot to tell you. This isn’t your baby after all. Oops.”  
„Stop this right now.” Regina spoke, but her sister didn’t listen.  
„Oh, you want to know who’s the daddy... The real daddy. Yeah, he will come to take your little bundle of joy away from you. Just like you did to me. You will never know who he is and were he'll come from but he will. Some day. And you'll spend every moment of this pregnancy worrying if this day has come. You’ll get nothing from me! Nothing!”  
Zelena kept laughing and Regina felt something inside her break.  
„Let’s go. Come on.” Robin tred to push Regina out of her sister’s sight. The former queen was in shock and tears started coming into her eyes again. „Regina, let’s go.” Robin repeated himself, holding Regina tight. She barely heard him through Zelena’s senseless screams.  
She finally let him drag her out of there, because she wasn’t sure she was able to move on her own. She should be expecting this, but she was still trembling. Her body was held by Robin’s arms as they left the basement. He sat her on the nearest chair on the hallway and crouched in front of her. She looked down at her hands which were shaking again. None of it made any sense. Once again she was wrong and Robin was right. Zelena couldn’t be trusted and they shouldn’t even speak to her in the first place. She may have not been able to hurt them with magic, but she brutally shoved the reality into their faces. The last thing she needed now was another reason to worry and she let her sister mess with her mind and do just that.  
„What happened?” Dr Whale walked towards them as soon as he saw them. „Did you find out anything?”  
„No.” Robin answered him, but he kept looking at Regina. „It was a bad idea, she won’t tell us a thing.”  
„She was right, Robin.” Regina was breathing fast. She never had a panic attack, but she realised she's probably having one now. „He’ll come for this baby and I can’t… I can’t just… Not again.”  
„You know I’ve been thinking.” Whale spoke, surprisingly optimistic. Both Robin and Regina looked at him with frown. „If the father lives in Storybrooke, we might have him on our medical records. Maybe even blood samples or something, his DNA would be in our system.”  
Robin didn’t understand what the doctor was talking about or why it was relevant. He’s been living in this world for quite some time, but he would probably never fully comprehend the power of technology. Regina was the one who livened up and looked at the doctor with hope, it helped her calm down.  
„You’re saying… We can match the DNA from the system to the baby. We’ll know who the father is! We don’t need Zelena.”  
„Yes, but only if he’s really here. And that’s the easy part, anyway.”  
„What do you mean?”  
„We’re gonna need the DNA of the baby. It isn’t that easy when it’s still inside.”  
„But… it’s possible?” Robin tried to keep up with the conversation. „How?”  
„Well, we could perform amniocentesis. To get the DNA we’re gonna need some fluid from the womb so it can be analysed. But it's kind of invasive. Are you sure you’d be up to this?”  
„Of course, I would.” She said without a slightest hesitation. „I am. Let’s do it.”  
„No!” Robin protested, putting an end to the medical nonsense he was hearing. „No, we can’t do it, it’s too risky, especially after what happened today.”  
„It’s okay, Robin. It’s a medical procedure, I’ll be perfectly fine.” Regina knew it was probably the first time in his life he even heard about something like this. This plan gave her hope and there was nothing else they could do at the moment.  
„We can wait.”  
„No, we can’t.”  
Robin didn’t protest again. They both knew it was true. Something like this couldn’t wait.

\- - -

The procedure involved a huge needle and it was painful, but not nearly as painful as the transferring spell Regina did a few hours ago. Robin was still hesitant about this whole situation, but he couldn't be a deciding voice any longer, the baby wasn't his after all. And if this was what had to be done to make sure Regina feels peace again then so be it.  
After Whale extracted the fluid, Regina became even more sore and she was told to stay in bed, this time for real. She wouldn't even argue, at this point she didn't really care. She only started realising how much happened during this day and how little of it she was expecting when she decided to become pregnant for Robin's baby.  
„How long is it going to take?” Robin asked. He was sitting by Regina’s side and holding her hand. She could move, but she was scared that if she does, it might hurt the baby.  
„A few hours. I wouldn’t stay up waiting if I were you, you guys need some rest and we’ll know more in the morning.”  
The morning came quickly. A little too quickly, because Regina felt like she only closed her eyes and a second later she was woken up by the sunlight. She already felt much better, but she consciously didn't move too much, she endangered the baby enough for the past 24 hours.  
„Hey there.”  
„Snow?” Regina frowned as soon as she spotted the woman in the chair. Her stepdaughter had a beaming smile on her face and looked like she was sitting there for quite some time.  
„You’re watching me sleep now?” The queen snorted. „That’s creepy.”  
Snow smiled even wider. Regina ignored her annoying aura of optimism.  
„Where’s Robin? What time is it?”  
„He’s in the cafeteria with Roland and Henry. He’s been up all night, I only convinced him to eat something when we came over with the boys.”  
„Okay. Good. He should eat… and rest. Thank you.” Regina didn’t even try to hide her genuine gratitude. If she found Robin starving by her side when she woke up, she would break his nose.  
Regina looked up at the ceiling and sighed, diving into the pillow.  
„For all it’s worth, Regina...” Snow started and hesitated, trying to pick the right words. „I think it’s heroic what you do. I admire that and so does everyone else.”  
„Heroic?” Regina outraged. „It’s a lot of things, but how is it heroic?” She was almost sure Snow was mocking at her, but her expression said otherwise. Was she really serious?  
„I mean… You’re saving a life. You took this child without a question.”  
„Yeah, I STOLE this child. There’s a big difference no one seems to notice.” Regina was really annoyed everyone suddenly sees her as a hero in this situation, when she clearly didn’t feel as one. „I know everyone thinks it’s the right thing to do and by doing that I proved something… But it’s still dark magic, Snow. As you said this baby isn’t mine and I still took it so… please. Don’t be so encouraging and optimistic about it, because I do not feel like a hero.”  
„You feel quilty and you shouldn’t be.” Snow shook her head in disbelief. „And that only proves that you changed and you do deserve to be applauded for it. Don’t downplay what you did. Zelena might have fooled you both, this baby might have another father... But none of those circumstances will ever change the fact that you selflessly saved an innocent life.”  
„So you know everything?” Regina asked and just remembered how her stepdaughter mentioned „everyone else” who also know. „Please don’t tell me the entire town found out overnight.”  
„Well..."  
Regina fell on the pillows again. She felt resigned.  
„They just gossip. You are the mayor after all. And... the queen.” The younger woman tried to joke and defend the town citizens. „But we don’t even know everything, so I doubt they know much.”  
„Speaking of… Where’s Whale with the results? What is taking so long? Did he say anything?”  
Before either one of them had a chance to say something else, the door to the room burst open and something very little ran into the room.  
„Roland! What did I tell you?! Don’t ---” Some voice was screaming at him, but the boy was too fast, he already jumped onto the bed and crushed Regina’s legs. So much for being cautious.  
„Mommy! I missed you!”  
„Hey, mom!” Henry followed his brother into the room, only slower. Robin came in as the last one, trying very hard not to spill the coffee he was carrying.  
„Do not hurt your mother, be careful! She-- Regina! Snow, you were supposed to call me when she wakes up.”  
„It’s fine, I just woke up. Oh, come here!” She reached her hands to Roland who was eager to cuddle. Henry just laughed at them and Robin handed the coffee to Snow. He was holding something else in his hand.  
„How do you feel, love?” Robin kissed Regina’s forehead and sat in the chair.  
"Better." She smiled to him. "And I'm not just saying that so you wouldn't worry. I'm surprisingly fine.”  
"For the record, I still don't like this." Henry said from the other side of the room. He didn't seem angry or serious, though. He was just being a snarky teenager. "But I'm glad you're okay, mom. Do you guys know anything yet?”  
„That’s what I was about to ask.” Regina raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at Robin. He sighed and showed her a white paper envelope.  
„We’ll know whenever we're ready.”  
„Is… is that it?”  
„Yeah. Whale said information like this is kind of classified or something, but since you carry this baby and we live in a magical town... we can bend the rules a little bit.”  
„Let’s just open it and get it over with.”  
Everyone went silent when Robin began to rip the paper. Snow wriggled in her chair unsure if she should actually stay and listen.  
„Okay...” Robin frowned and his blue eyes followed the text from one side to another. „I don’t… I don’t see a name.”  
„Give me that.” Regina took the document into both of her hands. She read it, but Robin was right. There wasn’t any information about the father. „Ugh!” Regina threw the paper on the floor and hid her face in her hands. „I can’t believe this. How is this happening?”  
Snow looked down where the paper fell, it was her side of the bed. She pulled up and reached for it, because something caught her attention. Then she began to read it herself in silence.  
„Robin, I can’t do it. We still know nothing. I’m --”  
„It’s okay, we’ll find another way, we’ll find him.”  
„Or he finds us! How can I live and care for this baby when I’m so stressed all the time? We have no idea who that it or...”  
„Guys...”  
„He’s probably far away from here and we’ll never meet him. Don’t worry about--”  
„Don’t tell me I should’t worry, if that were so easy!”  
„GUYS!”  
„What?!” Regina looked at Snow annoyed.  
„It found a match.”  
Everyone went silent again. Snow was holding the DNA test results in her hand and her eyes were wide open. Regina couldn’t understand what she’s saying.  
„No… it didn’t. Can’t you read? There’s nothing there.”  
„Oh, there is.” Snow smirked in amusement. How can they not see it? „This test found the match to the baby’s DNA.”  
„It was supposed to tell us who is its parent exactly.”  
„And it does.”  
„Then… who is it?”  
„You.”  
Robin leaned back and shook his head, trying to understand. He read this paper through, but very quickly. He realised he did see his own name, but he was sure it was only listed because he was the results receiver. Not because…  
„After all of this… you’re saying I’m the father after all? But it’s not possible, the baby is too big, I never slept with Zelena before New York, it has to be a mistake...”  
„No, you don’t listen.” Snow stopped him from talking. She couldn’t believe it herself, but it was right before her eyes. „You asked me who did the result point as the parent... It pointed you, but it also pointed the mother. And there isn’t Zelena’s name anywhere on it. The only two names listed here are yours and…” Snow turned her head left and moved her eyes from him to her stepmother. „…Regina’s.”  
Regina grabbed her head, which started pounding. She really tried to understand, but it didn’t make any sense to her.  
„Snow, our names are on it because we ordered this...”  
„That’s what I thought when I looked at it.” She responded quickly. „But look! Look where your names are put into. It says very specifically that two matches have been found. 100% accuracy.”  
„Show me.” Regina practically ripped the paper out of her hands to look again.

DNA EXAMINATION  
PATERNITY TEST / MATERNITY TEST  
MATCH: 100%

PATIENT:  
REGINA MILLS  
ROBIN LOCKSLEY

Regina’s jaw dropped as she realised something. What she previously took wrong was the identity of the examined patient. She was not the patient. The baby was. This whole test was matching its DNA to the names of the Storybrooke hospital system. Her name was there, but not because she was examined and had the fluid extracted, this had nothing to do with it. Her name was the one found in the system. And so was Robin's. The DNA of the baby was 100% matching with their DNA which could only mean one thing... They were the baby's parents. The actual, biological parents. The baby was theirs.  
„This is impossible.” This was her first and natural reaction. Because it was the truth. It was impossible, she was the one who stole this child. Zelena was carrying it for so long, it didn't...  
And then it hit her.  
All the pieces fell into place and the emotion left her face.  
Her mind wandered back in time. To a certain night in the vault. A beautiful, magical night she spent with Robin. It was their first time together and the first time she ever felt that magic. Was is possible it was the moment her curse broke? Was is possible that she got pregnant right away after it happened? They never used protection, because why would they? She was barren. How would she know she could even break this curse?  
It was 4 months ago. Way before New York and way before she knew Zelena was still alive. But she was. And she was right there... with them. Frozen. In the very vault they made love in. Could it be possible she used the transfering spell then? Did she steal their child when it was only a couple of cells?  
All this time Regina was feeling so quilty for stealing this child, when in reality Zelena was the one who stole it from them and decided to use it as a pawn in her sick game. This is why she wanted to kill it in the end – it wasn’t her own. Her plan didn’t work out, they locked her in, so she wanted to free herself. It explained her reaction last night to all of Regina’s questions. They took the baby back, but they were so clueless of the fact that they’re taking something that belonged to them. Zelena reveled in that while she still could.  
Regina slowly put the paper down on the bed and her mind switched. She let it in. She let h e r to take control.  
„I’m going to kill this bitch.”  
She said it out loud, in front to Snow, in front of Robin, and most importantly – in front of her children. She knew she’s gonna regret it. She knew she was a hypocrite, because she was doing the exact same thing she told Robin off for last evening… But for the time being she really didn’t give a damn. She didn’t even see the scared expressions of her loves ones.  
Zelena stole her baby. Her firstborn child. Something she never thought she'd have. And then she tried to kill it.  
No one could stop her now. She jumped out of the bed and headed straight to the basement.


End file.
